The Promise of Sunset
by xiao-yu01
Summary: CHAP. 2 UP!She was a simple girl who lived a simple life...with a mere wish.He was a rich man,who looked at life in a diverse way.A different time...A different place...As far as the sunsetting,a love & vow shared by 2 different people.RnRpls!
1. Before the Day Ends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marmalade Boy. 

**A/N:** Hello everyone, xiao-yu01 here! This is my second try to post a fic. When I was planning my second story, I thought of changing the setting of Marmalade Boy, making it into an ancient one. I thought of making something different . . . ~__^. My friend, li-yingfa1 helped me in making this plot (thanks to her!). So, I hope you'll be able to like this! Hope you'll enjoy! Don't forget to send a review, okay?! Thanks! ^__^ 

**Summary:** She was a simple girl who lived a simple life . . . with a mere wish. He was a rich man, who looked at life in a diverse way. A different time . . . A different place . . . As far as the sun setting, a love and vow shared by two different people. 

**Notes:** the _bold_ letters that you might encounter are the lines that the author narrates, while the other letters that are _not bold_ is the character's point of view. 

The Promise Of Sunset 

By: xiao-yu01 

Chapter 1: Before the Day Ends 

"I'd fly for you . . ."

**####Ten years before####**

Here I am again, again in this same old place . . . Here in the white sand, watching the waves as it danced along the peaceful waters. I was looking far at the scenic horizon, seeing how lovely it was. This is where I use to go whenever I feel gloomy, for me to shelve my thoughts and just gaze at the serene atmosphere here. People were anxious because I choose to spend my free time in this place, instead of playing with my fellow children . I may appear rather odd to them. _"Who cares, anyway?" _I thought. I decided to sit, and then hugged my petite knees. Stillness filled the air at that moment. But suddenly . . .

"Hey, this place is pretty nice, don't you think?" a gentle voice said.

I lifted my head gradually. Then, there was him, standing beside me. Slowly, he turned his head. Then with that, he looked at me, and then he gave a smile . . . a sincere smile. His round, russet eyes imparted nothing, but my heart suddenly beat hastily at that moment. His dreamy eyes matched his golden hair. The wind was blowing smoothly that flipped it. He was a boy at my age. At that time, I smiled back at him.

"Do you usually go here?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

I just nodded at him. I didn't know what to do, for I thought I was the only one here. Then all of a sudden, a boy is now sitting near me.

"Its really calm. I like it here. I wonder why I didn't go in this place before." he continued, looking at the unruffled sea.

**Miki just stared at the boy at that moment. She was feeling something she can barely explain. Silence reigned at the place; the waves could only be visibly heard. **

"Do you live here in Corall village?" **these words freed from Miki's lips, shattering the silence around them. **

"Yes." 

"Oh, I see. But you don't look familiar to me. Are you just new here?" **Miki asked, still focusing her gaze at the boy.**

Strangely, he didn't answer me. Instead, he stared again at the sea. I wonder if he ever did hear me. He was just smiling, as if it was his first time to go to a beach or gaze at the sea. Funny, but I just looked intently at him, it seems that I was captivated. Just then, he unexpectedly turned his head at my direction. I didn't know what to do, so, I bowed my head right away, pretending I was not even gazing at him. 

"Can we be friends? I'm just new here. I don't have that much friends yet." the boy muttered. 

"Oh, sure." I replied, still looking down at my feet. 

"That's good!" **the boy said as he glared at Miki.** "May I know your name?" 

"My name is Miki." **she replied.** "How about you?" **she continued, facing the boy, leisurely.** **Then again, he turned soundless. Miki didn't bother to utter a word. **

** The boy was absentmindedly playing with the white sand, stroking his chubby, little fingers**. **Flock of birds suddenly streaked over them as it created some chirping sounds, shattering the silence for a moment. Then like a ripple in the water, the resonance of it faded and stillness prevailed again. **

I kept looking at the direction where the flock of birds had gone. "I wish I am a bird." I said; my eyes fixed at the same direction. 

"Why? The boy asked me, averting his attention from the sea. 

"Because it can fly gracefully through the air.", I answered, my expressions still the same. 

_"I'd fly for you"_ the boy said, getting up as he spread his arms and walked in circles, muttering sounds that I assumed was supposed to sound like a bird. Then I ignored him, my eyes gazed at the alluring horizon. 

"Then I could travel to places I want, feel free and I could dive in and out of the clouds," I said. 

"Aren't you satisfied with the early morning mist?" the boy asked, sitting back beside me again. He tried to finger the fine, damp fog. 

"I could hear the wind rushing past me as I fly." **Miki went on dreamily. **

"What's wrong with the breeze here?" **the boy asked her, closing his eyes to fully appreciate the air running its fingers over his face. **

"I'd be able to touch the stars!" **Miki persisted.**

"We could catch the falling stars!" **the boy hooted out, throwing his hands in the air as if he expected one to descend that very moment. **

"And I could meet a lot of people from different places. I'll be _free_." **Miki continued, stubbornly. **

"Yeah . . . Maybe its fun being a bird." **the boy mumbled. **

There was again silence around us, as if it will be there for eternity. Yet again, flock of birds flew over us. _"I wish I am a bird."_ I muttered. 

The boy stood up quickly as he grasped my hand. Then with that, I stood up as well. 

"Follow me." he ordered. 

He stretched his arms sideways and started to run around me and created some chirping sounds. I smiled at him as he continued doing it. 

"Come on. Try to do it." he continued. 

I extended my arms and felt the cool breeze as it cast coldness onto my face. Then with that, I followed him. We were acting like birds. It was some crazy idea of his. But it didn't bother me. We ran across the shore. We were indeed having fun. We felt like we know each other like forever. It was good being with him. 

"May I know your name? I was asking you I while ago but you didn't answer me." 

"Uhmmm . . ." funny, but that was all he can utter. The waves reached the seashore, which somehow fascinated him. He turned his head to its direction, and then again, stared at it. 

**The boy remained silent and thought to himself, **"Should I say my name to her? _No_ . . . I should hide my _true identity._ She should not know that I'm _Matsuura Yuu._ (**a/n:** You'll be able to know why he should hide it in the upcoming chapters) . I just escaped from our guards. . . Good thing they didn't notice me." 

"Uhmmm . . . My name is . . . Is . . . Is . . . Uhmmm . . . Kai!" the boy muttered. "Right, I'm Kai." 

"Kai?" I asked, glaring closely at him. "That means sea, right?" 

"Yes. How did you know what it means? 

I didn't answer him . . . I just smiled. Then, he smiled back at me as well. 

**Days have passed; Miki and _Kai_ became very good friends.** **They were always at the beach, spending every other day at that place. . . It was their own world. **

We are indeed innocent 'cause we're still kids. We don't know what's in, in the outside world. . . We were carefree. The beach became our meeting place and everyday, we are together, watching the sea and waiting for the beautiful _sunset. _

"You know, Miki . . . I really like to draw." _Kai_ said, holding a piece of paper and a pencil, which I assumed was overused. "I want to draw the beautiful things around the world, to design some statues, sculptures, design the dream house of mine . . ." he went on, pensively. He then glared at me and started to stroke some lines in the paper. 

"Hey, what are you drawing?" I asked curiously at him, looking on his paper. 

"Don't move." he ordered. "I'm trying to draw you." 

After some few minutes of not moving, as what he said, he finally showed me his work. It was obvious that a child draw this one. However, at his young age, it is very surprising to see that an 8-year-old boy made this drawing. It was worth it. 

"Yeah, I know what you are thinking, its ugly!" he exclaimed as he drove the paper away from my hands. 

"No, no. It's really pretty! Believe me." I told him, trying to bring back his confidence. "Its good that you have a dream. It's nice that you yearn for something. And that will make you a better person." 

"Thanks." _Kai _muttered back. "Oh, have someone told you of the exquisite sunset that only happens ten years after it last uncovered here? They say that you can ask for a wish while the sun descends at the horizon. It will be surely granted. And . . ." he continued. ". . . If two people are together as they watched it, they will never be separated from each other, no matter what happens, fate will never let them lose their way from each other." 

"Really?! I'd be wanting to see that sunset." **Miki thought as she stared at the scene where the sun goes down, as if expecting it to happen at that instant. **

"This is the tenth year after that sunset has occurred. I suppose that it will take place tomorrow. I really want to witness it and be able to draw it." **_Kai_ said.** "And Miki, I want you to be at my side as we watch it. Will it be okay for you?" 

"And we will be together, fate will not let us lose our way, right?" **Miki asked him as she grinned. **"I'd be happy to be with you while gazing at it. 

** The two children _promised_ each other that they would again meet at that place, for them to wait for the exquisite sunset, different from the others that you typically see, which only happens rarely. They promised . . . A promise abounded amidst this two innocent people . . . It was a child's promise. **

The next day came very quickly as if it was just a while ago that _Kai_ and I promised to meet at the beach.I ran towards our house to ask permission from my parents. But all of a sudden, I was welcomed by the manner I wasn't thinking would ever happen at all. Women and children were running away, crying as the mothers held their child close in their arms. Men were holding buckets of water as they tried to stop the fire that has ruined some of the houses . . . Their home. I ran hurriedly towards our house. But people pushed me away as they struggled to escape the danger that was taking place. 

_"Mother! Father!"_ I yelled amidst the huge crowd around me. But there was no response, mother and father was nowhere of sight. Then unexpectedly, something took hold of my hand. It was my aunt Ayame, my father's sister. She was crying. "Where's mother and father, auntie?" I asked. But she didn't speak, she just merely cried. Then my vision hastily blurred . . . The scene disappeared from my eyes. 

The next thing I could only remember is that when I recovered my sanity, I realized that we were riding on a cart that was driven by a horse. I lifted by faint body and sat. There, I saw aunt Ayame grieving, not only her, but the others who were at the cart as well. Mother and father weren't with us. Sadness conquered the atmosphere. _"I couldn't stand it!"_ I thought. I turned my head and saw the sun setting, it was a different sunset, and it was very stunning. I never had seen one so beautiful before. 

"_Kai_ is waiting for me!" I exclaimed as I stared at the sun as it descended. "He must be there right now . . . We promised that we'll be together as we welcome this sunset." I wanted to run and go to the scene where the sunset is . . . We should be together _before the day ends_ . . . We promised. But it was too late. I can't be there now. All I can do is just gaze at it as the cart gradually pulled me away from the scene where the sun is. _"I broke our promise."_ I whispered to myself. Tears started to tumble from my eyes. Then the setting slowly faded out of my sight. It became dusky and haze as it totally ceased. All I can see was darkness . . . Darkness . . . 

**A grown up lady suddenly got up from her bed. Her brown hair was snarled as droplets of sweat poured from her forehead. She stroked her slender fingers as she tried to smear the sweat. It was Miki. **

I was breathing heavy when I awoke. I realized that everything was all just a dream . . . A mere illusion from my mind.

. . . A mere illusion that constantly brought back the memories of the past. The memories that still linger inside me, I didn't want to forget. Through the years those memories has been with me . . . 

. . . Constantly 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

So, what do you think? Please tell me, please send a review ^__^! I need to see your comments or suggestions. Please ^__^?! Thanks ~__^! 


	2. Unceasing Pain

**Disclaimer:** Marmalade Boy does not belong to me. 

**A/N:** Hi ya! Here's my chapter 2 finally. First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I was so happy seeing the reviews that I got ^__^! My apologies too for not updating fast because I was too busy completing our requirements for school. We had bunch of activities! Waaaaaaahh!!! Anyway, maybe you have an idea who _Kai_ is, right? Heheheh ^_^! I tried to expand some ideas here. Hope you'll be able to like this chapter. Read and review, okay?! ^__^ Thanks! 

**Note:** WAIT! READ THIS FIRST: _The **bold** **letters** that you'll encounter is the author's narration while the letters that is **not bold **is the character's point of view._

**The Promise of Sunset**

Chapter 2: Unceasing Pain 

"You know Miki, life should not be so sad." 

**~~~~ **

_"Its that dream again . . . Why does it seems that it always haunts me? Yet again it only brings the painful memories of the past." _

Droplets of sweat were streaming down my forehead; I felt like I can't breathe calmly. I often wake up in the morning with this kind of manner. It feels like I was running endlessly; I feel extremely tired. I can't even move my body. 

The room felt smaller yet colder. 

I started to gasp for air. After what seemed of an eternity, I got the strength to go up in bed. The sunlight speckled through my room's window as it shed warmth on my face. I walked towards the window and opened it. With that, the misty green curtains waved as the cool breeze went inside my room. It created a peaceful atmosphere that somehow made me feel comfortable at last. I lifted my head slightly and looked at the early morning sky. 

"I know mother and father is already up there . . ." I whispered to myself. "Yet I know that they're still watching over us here." 

**Miki remained silent at that moment. She was sunk in deep thoughts that usually conquer her mind. Ten years ago was such a painful memory for her. The vivid dream constantly reminded her of it. **

"After that tragic incident that killed such innocent lives, that killed my parents, my life completely changed. I thought it was the end . . .", I whispered to myself once more. "How I hate that fire . . ."

**The death of her parents brought great sorrow to her. It left a big scar inside her heart that stayed for a long time. She knows that even if the wound already healed, the scar would dwell, which reminded her of the pain of losing such important people in her life.**

**Soon after what happened, Miki together with her auntie decided to leave Corall Village. They drifted to another place far from it. Her auntie, Ayame didn't want to go back there again. Who would like to go back to a place with such bitter memories in it?**

Warm tears started to stream down my cheeks. I can't stop myself from crying everytime I remember the memories that still lies within me I can't even escape.

"Time runs slowly, just like my tears.", I said to myself.

Then birds suddenly crossed the sky, shattering the silence for a moment. I gazed at the direction where the birds had disappeared.

_"I wish I am a bird."_, I hissed. But I knew that I don't need to be one, 'cause he said **_he'd fly for me_** . . . yes, those words that I clearly keep in mind. But we are apart . . . far off with each other. I didn't just lose my parents I also lost a _friend_. 

~~~~ 

_ "You know Miki, life should not be so sad."_, aunt Ayame used to say that to me very often when I was still young. _"There are reasons we meet, reasons for the for the good and the bad times, and more importantly, a reason to an end. We have more to learn, more to experience, and more loving left in this lifetime.". _

I was moved by my auntie's words. She wants me to realize that I should move on even without my parents, even without my _friend_. But how can such an innocent mind do it, seeing the huge fire that killed her parents and breaking a promise that seemed so true? 

_"How can I move on auntie?"_, I used to question her. 

~~~~ 

**Though miles may lie between Miki and _Kai_, they're never apart. **

"I know that somewhere in this place, in this huge world, _Kai_ is waiting for me. I know he is. I'm also waiting, hoping for me to see him again and be able to witness the _sunset_, again . . . this time, we'll be _together_.", I said to myself. "Certainly, we'll be _together_." 

**Sudden knocks from the door released Miki's thoughts. **"Miki, are you already awake, dear?"**, said a gentle voice that she didn't have hard time in recognizing. **

"Yes, aunt Ayame, I'm coming."

**####Downstairs#### **

It was a typical morning to me. Our house was again filled with the delicious aroma of the food, which aunt Ayame cooked. My auntie took care of me since then. And also, I have always considered her as my second mother.

"So, how was your sleep?" she asked me, smiling.

I tried to hide the feeling of sadness in my face and attempted to look blissful. "Uhmmm . . . Yeah, it was fine. I had a nice sleep. Good thing the mosquitoes didn't bother me last night!" I cackled.

Strange, but she just looked at me. Her long ebony hair danced along with the wind that passed through the windowpane as her tender eyes stared at me. I felt my body quiver at the sight of it. After a long silence, she finally spoke, _"Something's bothering you, am I right?" _

"Huh," my eyes narrowed.

Aunt Ayame just grinned at me and turned her back. "Its okay if you don't like to say it," she muttered as she fixed the kitchen utensils on the table. "I understand if it's too confidential. Well anyway, it's very hard to find food to eat these days because of the great famine," she said, changing the topic suddenly. "People seem to fight for food."

I stayed quiet and just continued eating my breakfast. There was again stillness between us. I didn't bother to say a single word 'cause I didn't know what to say or do. Someone suddenly knocked at the door, which shattered the silence at last. Aunt Ayame walked towards the wooden, carved door, revealing my best friend, Meiko.

"Good morning, Aunt Ayame!" Meiko greeted, grinning.

"Come in Meiko, come in!" aunt Ayame said as she approached her. "Have you eaten, dear? You may take your breakfast here with us."

"Oh, thanks. But I already did. I just want to visit you and Miki."

I moved my chair close to Meiko and whispered, "Found any plot for your new story yet?"

"Actually, I also went here to ask help from you in making the plot," she replied. Meiko started to flip the pages between her notebooks, which she uses as her draft for her stories.

"Huh? You know that I'm not used in doing such things."

"Oh, please? Just a little help from you is what I need," Meiko begged as if she nearly cried.

"I'll try, I'll try, okay. I just do hope my idea will help you," I answered with a woozy smile.

Meiko and I have been the best of friends since we were young. Her family was with us when we migrated here together with Ginta's family. Meiko is a very good writer. Her works are all great and I'm sure that every reader would end up satisfied or maybe, crying after reading her works. Her stories are romantic and rather dramatic too. She has these powerful hands, which expresses her inner feelings. 

"Meiko," aunt Ayame suddenly spoke. "Sorry if I have interrupted you two. I just want to ask if your parents are planning to migrate." 

I got surprised about the idea of migrating again. I know we're experiencing famine here, but she never said anything of transferring. I wonder why. Auntie never told me about this subject. 

"Yes, my parents are planning it," Meiko replied, looking down at her knees. "They're finding a place where there is good soil for us to produce food with the help of Ginta's family as well." 

"Ginta and his parents are planning to transfer too?" aunt Ayame asked. 

All of a sudden, there was a loud clatter that broke our conversation. The door suddenly banged open. I saw a lofty man with deep brown hair. He was sweating very hard. 

"Sorry," the man muffled into his palms. 

"Ginta!" aunt Ayame shrieked. "You made me nervous, I thought there was an accident or something!" 

"What brought you here, anyway?" Meiko asked him as she turned her head at my direction with such a nasty smile, as if she's teasing me. 

"I came here to tell you that we already found a place where there is no famine." 

"What place, Ginta?" 

Ginta took a deep breath then finally spoke, "In Corall Village." 

**All of them stayed quiet at that instant. There was a feeling of uneasiness, which abounded the atmosphere. Ayame knew clearly that she didn't want to go back in that place again. But her priority is to escape the great famine they're going through. **

"Is there no other place, Ginta," aunt Ayame questioned. 

"Unfortunately no, my parents said that many things have changed in Corall, changed for the better. The townsmen tried to flourish the place once more and succeeded," he replied. "The kingdom in which Corall is located is the only place where there is no famine," he continued. 

All of us remained still; no sound can be heard from anyone. Ginta just stood at his position as sweat continually poured down. I knew that he really wanted to go back in that kingdom again, our homeland. He wanted to serve our homeland by being a soldier to protect it. But it just became a mere dream for him, a dream he thought would never be in reality. However, this is now the opportunity for it to come true. 

"I know that its hard for you to go back in that kingdom, especially in our home village," Ginta suddenly hooted out, his expressions still the same. "But going back there is our only hope in escaping the famine here. That is the only kingdom that doesn't undergo famine so far." 

"I know that everyone's priority is for us to be saved from the immense famine. If going back is our only choice, then I accept it." **Ayame said that struck all of them especially her niece, Miki. **

I felt a jolt that stabbed me at that moment. Is it the right choice? Will everything be all right if we go back? Will that place suit such people, like us again? Such questions started to form in my mind, questions that is hard to answer, or will there be any answers? I don't know . . . But it seems like fate is giving me a chance to find _Kai_, to complete our promise, but . . . will it happen if we go back? 

Uncertainty and fear conquered my inner thoughts. I don't know what to do; I'm so scared of failing, of losing. I'm so confused . . . 

_"Well then everyone, if that's the decision, then we should start packing up. We'll be going back tomorrow," _Ginta muttered.

**####Meanwhile, at the Matsuura Palace####**

**A tall man was walking towards the balcony. The air blew smoothly as it flipped his blonde hair, revealing his sparkly hazel eyes. There was a trace of sadness in it, though he was trying to hide it. **

_Yuu's point of view . . . _

"It has been ten years . . . ten long, lonely years." I whispered to myself. 

I went to the balcony and welcomed the morning mist. The cold air passed through my cheeks. I looked at how infinite our kingdom is. This is the kingdom where people look up high to my family. Everyone would bow down each time they see me. _"Your Highness, Your Majesty."_—These words are the ones I always hear from them, which for me, sounds _incredibly awkward_. They could just call me by my _own_ name . . . I'm not different; I'm also a person just like them. 

Matsuura Yuu, that's my name. But once, I have been _Kai_, a child who is carefree, who often runs from the palace guards just to be with _her_, just to go to the beach together with . . . _Miki. _

**Yuu sighed at that instant. He knows that the missing piece inside him is his childhood friend, Miki. **

People say I'm coarse, stern and cold. 

_"They don't have the right to judge me."_, I thought. 

But yes, I'm cold. I have changed since then, since that incident happened, ten years before. I already **_forgot _**how to smile when she left me alone, alone beneath the _sunset_. I wish that she could be with me right now; I should have not been alone. 

"Then we might be here together.", I said to myself. "If only she's here, I'll hold her hands tightly, and would never let go of it again. . . Never." 

But she's gone, gone with the ashes of Corall Village. 

"She died 'cause of that fire!", my voice broke, but was trying not to cry. "Time may take us apart, that's true. But Miki will always stay inside me; she'll be in my dreams. The distance never matters at all, even if she's already up there." 

"Yuu!", a man called out that suddenly broke up the vivid thoughts in my mind. I knew too well who it was so I turned my head right away and left. 

"I'm coming father!" 

~~~~ 

**Fate separated them once, and now, fate wants to bring them together once more . . . Once more to fulfill their promise. Even though they are one day further from the last time they saw each other, they are one day closer to the next time they will . . . Miki waited for that chance. However, Yuu thought that Miki is already dead. **

**Everything seems that it is not in the right situation . . . **

**But after all, even though there may be miles between them, with each heartbeat they are much closer to being in each other's arms again. **

**'Cause when you certainly want love, you will find it waiting for you . . .**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yipee!!! Yipee!!! It's the 10th of April! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Wahehehe!!! I'm getting old! Oh nooooooooo!!! *hits herself like crazy* 

Yeah, too bad Yuu or _Kai_ (whatever name) thought that Miki was one of the victims who died of the fire that destroyed Corall Village ten years ago. But he was wrong! Waheheheheh!!! However the day of **_"meeting again"_** is at hand! Yes, it is!!!! ^__^ 

So how was my chapter 2? Please send a review, Puleeeezz?! I need to know what you think. You can also email me at rainie_xiao11@yahoo.com if you want. Thanks a bunch! ^__^ 


End file.
